Let The Music Flow
by ChocoKoko
Summary: Hip-hop is on the Autobot Squad: Arrive To Earth. She is close friends with all the Autobots, especially a certain saboteur.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, fortunately, for Michael Bay.

Summary: Hip-hop is on the Autobot Squad: Arrive To Earth. She is close friends with all the Autobots, especially a certain saboteur.

Has anyone ever had this idea? If not, please ask before using. If so, please tell me and show me proof, then I'll give credit.

* * *

The meteor landed in the lake, water splashing everywhere. A girl walking happened to notice the meteor, and went out to check it out.

"Um...is anyone there?" she asked in quite the timid voice, peering over Tranquility Lake. Some water sloshed, and a tall being rose out of the waters, blue optics gleaming in the night. 'It' peered down on the girl, and the girl gaped with jaws dropped.

**XxXxXxXxxx**

The femme had no time. She expected the human to scream, but instead, only stared. The femme quickly knelt beside some tall trees, looking around for alternate forms to scan. She heard sirens coming, and she detected humans inside the vehicles. She cursed in Cybertronian, as she adjusted her audio receptors to hear their conversations.

"Excuse me, miss, are you okay?" the police officer asked. The girl snapped out of her daze and hastily looked around, meeting the femme's blue optics. The girl held her stare, before putting a fake smile on.

"Yes. I was just leaving."

The femme was surprised, but had no time as she scanned a car, transforming and rolling out towards the alley where Optimus told the squad to meet. Apparently, Bumblebee had found the human who held the key to the All Spark. She pulled in just as everyone else transformed. She paused, scanning the two humans as they spoke in a language she never heard before.

She found out that the language was 'English', so she quickly downloaded it.

"My first lieutenant, Jazz."

"What's crackin', little bitches?"

The femme rolled her hidden optics. She researched that word, and she was entirely sure that Jazz didn't know what he was talking about.

"My spy and strategist, Hip-hop," Optimus introduced her after introducing Bumblebee. "Why are you not in your bi-pedal mode?"

Slag. She got caught.

"Sorry, Optimus sir. I was just...observing..." Hip-hop muttered, before releasing a sly grin inside her processor. If Ironhide was going to show off, why shouldn't she? Searching on the Web for some music, she found one that fit her style. Blaring her speakers, she shifted and twisted, activating her engine and spinning in circles, before jumping up and landing on her servos.

"What's up, little humans?" she boasted, smirking at Jazz, who stuck his glossa at her.

"Were you...just...a Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster?" the femme stuttered.

"You know what it is?" the mech questioned. The femme nodded.

"It has 678-horsepower, V12 engine, and it'll hit 217mph minimum..."

Hip-hop searched up the alternate form, and was pleased to find out that it was more classy than Jazz's alternate form.

"Ha!" she whispered to Jazz. He looked up at her. If he had optics, Hip-hop guessed he would be glaring. In height, she was taller than him. Jazz was up to her shoulders.

"Why are you here?" the femme asked. Optimus exchanged looks with all the Autobots, before pressing a digit to his helm, activating a hologram. Hip-hop looked longingly at Cybertron. It didn't use to be like that. How she wished to be on Cybertron right now with all her friends...

"Who's Megatron?" the mech asked.

"He's a pitspawned glitch from the depths of the pits sent by Unicron to destroy the universe," Hip-hop muttered loud enough for the humans to hear her. They looked at her with wide optics, she found out they were called eyes, and gulped.

"So what do you need us for?" the mech asked. Optimus explained it to him, while Hip-hop sat down. Her leg joints were hurting. Jazz looked down on her, smirking. It was Hip-hop's turn to glare.

"Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival," Optimus stood to his full height, as did all the Autobots besides Hip-hop. She quickly scrambled up.

"Please tell me you have those glasses," the femme whispered to the mech. Hip-hop noticed they were holding servos, or 'hands'.

"Urk!" Sam replied. Hip-hop vented slightly, before transforming. She revved her engine in frustration.

_"Let's go already. We don't have time," _she said through her radio. The femme and mech gaped at her alternate form, but it was the femme who spoke up.

"Can...can I ride with you?" she asked. Hip-hop, amused, opened her driver's door in response.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

As Hip-hop pulled into the driveway right behind Bumblebee, Sam was telling the femme inside her alternate form something. Hip-hop sighed, as one of the instructions was to watch them. This meant she could relax in her alternate form. However, as she heard the familiar sound of a Cybertronian transforming, she saw Bumblebee crawling towards where the human boy was going.

She was about to call out, but then Optimus transformed and walked over the roof of the house, tip-toeing into the garage. She revved her engine.

:Wait! What are you doing! he told us to stay!: she protested over the COMs. Jazz, Ratchet, and Ironhide didn't seem to get the message, since they also transformed.

:We are in a hurry.: Optimus replied calmly. The femme inside her yelled in surprise, before opening the door and running onto the backyard. She heard Sam arguing with her. Hip-hop sighed. Unlike some mechs, she was going to stay in her alternate form. Slowly, though, she pulled forward so that she could see what was going on.

She smelled something sour, and she had to hold in all her laughter as she made sure her optics were set on recording.

_Primus, that thing has earned my respect! _she giggled in her processor.

"Mojo! Off the robot!" Sam ordered, swooping up 'Mojo' just after Ironhide aimed his cannons at them.

"You have a rodent infestation, shall I terminate?" you could just feel the anger rolling off of him.

"No!" Sam said abruptly. "Mojo is a Chihuahua, not a rodent. Everyone loves Chihuahuas..."

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot," Ironhide complained. Hip-hop replayed that part over and over again in her processor. _Good blackmail. Good Mojo!_

"Bad Mojo!" Ironhide repeated what Sam said.

"Just put the weapons down..."

"My foot's gonna rust," Ironhide muttered. Hip-hop was confused. _Foot? What's foot? Mojo lubricated on Ironhide's pede..._

:Well then. I believe that is enough blackmailing.: Hip-hop sent to Jazz.

:The twins would do anything to see that video.: Jazz muttered.

"Autobots, recon!" Optimus ordered. We were about to move out, but suddenly, they all transformed into their alternate forms.

:Alright, am I missing something here? Is this part of an inside joke?: Hip-hop asked.

* * *

She's so confused. XD REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Sorry for the long update readers!

* * *

It seemed as if they would ignore Hip-hop, and it confused her greatly. Even her leader didn't hear her? She heard Sam scolding them, and they transformed back into their bipedal forms.

"What part of get out of the backyard don't you understand?" Sam screeched. Hip-hop's thoughts exactly. "Just give me five minutes, five minutes?"

Optimus deeply sighed, as he nodded. "Alright. Autobots, fall back!"

Everyone groaned protests, but did so, as they made their way to where Hip-hop was. Hip-hop felt relieved, but then it dampened into resentment as Ratchet ran into some sort of wires. She quickly researched it, to find out it was something called 'telephone poles'.

Electricity erupted, blasting Ratchet as he fell on his chest, sparks flying off of him.

"Ooh! That was tingly!" Ratchet exclaimed. "You should try it!"

"Yeah, that looks fun," Ironhide remarked with sarcasm. Hip-hop's alternate form was shaking.

_Did...Ratchet...the Hatchet...really just...do that...and...groaned...without Moonracer's doing?_

The ground shook, as the sound of the parent's voice got louder. The Autobots quickly hid, save for Ratchet. Cursing her luck, Hip-hop transformed and helped the medic up, walking to where Ironhide was hiding, at the side of the house. As the parents entered Sam's room, Ironhide growled.

"The parents are very irritating. May I take them out?" he powered up his cannons in anxiousness. Hip-hop elbowed him in his side.

"Ironhide! We don't harm humans! What is with you?" Optimus sharply scolded, frowning at his weapons specialist.

"Yeah, Ironhide. No harming humans." Hip-hop smirked at Ironhide's growl.

"It was just a suggestion," Ironhide murmured, sounding dejected. The parents' footsteps sounded closer, as the femme creator walked up to the window.

"Oh my...Ron! Look at our backyard!" she wailed. Hip-hop stiffened, as she slowly crouched down and moved out of that femme's sight, in front of Jazz.

"How the frag did I get myself in this situation? I shouldn't be hiding from humans!" she hissed at Jazz's smirk.

"Too bad you're too big," he snickered. A cross look came upon Hip-hop's faceplates, as she kicked at his faceplate.

"Quit staring at my aft, you mother fragging glitch!" she yelled.

"Ron? Did you hear something?" the femme creator questioned. All gazes fell on Hip-hop. Very stern gazes if you ask her.

"Must be your imagination," Sam protested. "Anyways, have you seen my backpack?"

"Oh, it's on the kitchen table," Judy replied. Everything froze within Hip-hop, as realization dawned upon her as she researched what a 'kitchen table' was.

_He was looking in the wrong place all along? _she screamed in her processor, not noticing the Autobot transforming and driving out onto the driveway. Something patted her aft, as she yelped and rolled out of the way. A glare found its way onto Jazz's faceplate, as he shrugged innocently.

"You were in th' way," he remarked, as he transformed with the others. Hip-hop growled.

"That saboteur's gonna get his aft kicked soon," she growled lowly, as she tailed behind Ratchet.

:Where're we going?:

:We have detected human signatures. We were ordered to move out before we were spotted. Or did you not know since you were flirting with Jazz.:

She could hear the smirk in his voice. Angrily, she sped forward, ramming into his back.

:Shut your vocal processor, Hatchet. It was him who flirted.: she replied with a defiant tone.

:Revenge for what happened in th' alley.: Jazz piped in. Hip-hop tried to crash into him next, but he swiftly avoided it and she accidentally rammed into Ironhide.

:Hey!: he snarled. Hip-hop was about to protest it wasn't her fault, but Jazz rammed into her back bumper.

:Just a bunch of younglings.: Ratchet remarked dryly.

:Autobots! Humans have abducted Samuel and Mikaela.: Optimus' voice ceases all action, as Hip-hop sped up next to her leader.

:We pursuit, yes?: she asked the most obvious question, but she just wanted to make sure.

:I will go first. All of you follow after me.: he ordered, speeding up ahead of her.

* * *

As Optimus transformed, making the vehicle crashing into his pede, the Autobots were just pulling in, waiting for their leader's signal. As Optimus reached down to rip the roof off of the car, she laughed quietly at the humans' scared faces. They were scared so easily, weren't they?

"You a-holes are in trouble now." she could hear the new confidence in Samuel's voice. "Gentlemen, I would like for you to meet our friend. Optimus Prime."

Even as Sam introduced him, Optimus remarked, "Taking the children was a bad move."

More vans surrounded them, as some of them pointed weapons at Optimus. Hip-hop growled, but she has to wait for his command.

"Autobots...relieve them of their weapons."

Everyone transformed at once, as Jazz used a magnet to attract all of the weapons the agents had.

"Gimme those!"

"Freeze!" Hip-hop and Ironhide ordered in unison, pointing their respective cannons at the humans in a deadly manner. Ratchet knew it was a bad idea to let Ironhide make Hip-hop's cannons.

"You...don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asked in a curious tone, kneeling down to eye level with the two agents.

"Humans are weird," Hip-hop shrugged. Ironhide grunted agreement. Something caught her optics as her audio receptors zoomed in on a conversation Sam and Mikaela were having.

"Sam, I have a record for not turning in my father and stealing cars with him. If you thought my life was perfect, as the popular girl who dated the most popular guy in Tranquility High School, think again. When have you ever sacrificed anything in your perfect little life?"

Sam said nothing, only turned away from her.

Being a femme, Hip-hop could tell that the femme was struggling not to cry. Femmes are known to keep a tough air, so they won't seem weaker than men. Shooting the others a glance, she knelt down and said in a soft voice, "Don't worry. He'll understand soon."

Hip-hop was a soldier, not a comforter. This was probably the best she could do. Mikaela looked up at the taller femme in surprise, before smiling.

"Thanks," she whispered, patting Hip-hop's pede before walking behind Sam. By now, the mech was trying to interrogate the agent. Hip-hop sighed, before standing to her full height. She needed some Energon right now.

The sound of something bouncing off of something caught her attention, as she brought her optics up to see a horrifying sight. With a screech, she whirled around, cooling systems on high.

_Bumblebee! Lubricate in private next time! I'm the only femme here! _she screamed in her processor. Mikaela wouldn't understand Cybertronian anatomy.

* * *

That's a lot of dialog, not details. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: ...Whatever you do, do not kill me. Please.

* * *

Hip-hop's faceplates turned into a pout, as she got the job of watching over the boring human. She glared at all of the 'S-7' humans, letting them know her dislike for them. They matched her gaze, and she smirked inside. Good, no one liked each other here.

She then let out a sigh of boredom, as she shot looks towards her fellow Autobots. She caught Optimus' optics for a few second, telling her to remain where she was. She frowned, before her audio receptors picked something up. Something like...

'They already know. Speaker.'

"You fragging-" Hip-hop jumped up, transforming her servo into the cannon she had earlier, aiming it at the human with the phone. "What did you do?" the human look frightened and about to lubricate his pants, but a sharp command from Optimus told her to back down.

"Incoming!" Ironhide warned, slamming a servo into the ground to throw the vehicles off course. Optimus vented.

"Autobots, roll out! And you will not harm that human," he added to me, before I saluted him. I transformed into my alternate form and drove off, but not before seeing Optimus stay in his bipedal form, before Jazz drove up next to me. He nudged my back bumper, while I growled a warning to him.

:Not now Jazz. I'm TRYING not to disobey the Prime's order by not destroying that human.: she growled over the COMs, watching as Jazz pulled up next to her.

:Fine. Whateva' ya say.: Jazz agreed. Hip-hop, caught by surprise, hesitantly added, :Where are we going?:

:Away from there. But keep your eye on them.: Hip-hop rolled her hidden optics.

:Picking up human anatomy, aren't you?: she teased. Jazz seemed to smirk over the COM.

:Everyone else is.: he retorted, as he nudged her side. Hip-hop giggle,d before nudging the Pontiac back, but not before it swerved off course for a few seconds.

:Sorry. Forgot you were so small.: Hip-hop taunted. Jazz 'snorted' over the COMs, not bothering to get his revenge on calling him puny. Instead, he cruised besides the femme, silence overtaking the both of them.

:Autobots, fall back.: came Optimus' voice that sounded strangely...sad. Confused, Hip-hop hit her brakes hard, making a swift U-turn as she headed for the bridge. Jazz transformed into his bi-pedal form, his faceplates showing displeasure.

"What about Bumblebee! Are we just gonna stand here and do nothin'?"

"We cannot get Bumblebee back without harming the humans," Optimus replied sadly. Hip-hop froze for a split second, instantly cursing Prime's law for not harming human. Her optics caught an object, so she scooped it up with her digits.

"The glasses...sir..." she stated in a cool tone, showing her displeasure. "So we have no use of the human, Samuel Witwicky, anymore?"

"Like I said, we cannot harm the humans..." Optimus replied sternly. Hip-hop hissed, obviously disliking what the Autobot leader was stating.

"I'm not going to stand here and do nothing. I'd rather die trying than die sitting here," she replied hotly, before transforming and zooming off, ignoring the protests of her teammates. She shot off her COMs and transmission signals, making sure they would track her down or chase after her. She was the fastest Autobot on Cybertron, aside from Blurr. But he wasn't here, wasn't he?

* * *

She was lost.

She successfully managed to catch Bumblebee's faint signals that were fading away, but by now, he was up in the air, lifted by those things called helicopters. Her only bet was to follow the humans, but in turn, she went out of her way and got lost. She had managed to get lost in a populated city, so she made sure to keep her windows tinted.

_Where to do, where to go... _she thought, her sensors indicating a familiar presence. Who was it, Hip-hop could only wonder. Maybe it could be a fellow Autobot that hadn't been on Earth before. Whatever. Slowly strolling, she folloed the source, and was surprise to see that it was a human that the source was coming from.

Not just any human.

As if sensing Hip-hop's presence, the human turned and gave the alternate form a small smile.

"I was expecting you." she motioned towards a garage next to an apartment. "Come, we'll talk in there."

Taken by surprise, Hip-hop followed the young organic warily...

* * *

This is NOT short. It's about 758 words...at the least.

Anyways, sorry for neglecting this fanfic! D:

The human from that time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Me: Well...fudge. I forgot what I was going to do after Hip-hop met the girl, so I'm improvising. If it doesn't make sense good. Other than that, I'm semi-back, and here's the next chapter!

* * *

"Are you one of them?"

As soon as Hip-hop pulled into the secluded garage, the door was closed behind her and the light focused on her alternate form. the girl was the first to ask questions, although Hip-hop really should have been the one to ask.

"_I don't know what you mean_."

"Autobot or Decepticon?" the girl put in, although the girl looked as if she knew.

"_Autobot, but why do you want to know anyways_?"

"I thought so. Decepticons would have probably squished me or something," the girl scrunched her face up. Hip-hop sighed.

"_Putting that aside, how do you know about...us anyway_s?" Hip-hop had demanded. If a human knew about their existence, how? Was it that the Sector Seven people had been found out, or was this girl there when Sam and Mikaela met the Autobots? The girl smiled.

"I'm called Laine."

"_Stop avoiding my question_s!" Hip-hop was very frustrated. Instead of being here getting nowhere, she could be saving Bumblebee from those fragging humans right now. Her engine roared in anger, yet Laine was not fazed.

"Patience, young Autobot. Good things come to all of those who wait-"

"_Not really_!" Hip-hop growled, rocking back and forth on her tires in anxiety. _"Bumblebee is being tortured even as we speak by YOUR kind_!"

There was a flash of emotion in Laine's eyes that Hip-hop barely caught, but it was gone. Instead, a sigh was heard as Laine walked over to Hip-hop's doors.

"Then let's go. I'll go with you."

"_What? You haven't even answered MY questions yet_," Hip-hop protested as she locked her door securely. Laine frowned, before crossing her arms.

"If you won't let me in, I won't open the door. I'm pretty sure that if you come crashing out, people will question. Plus, I'm sure you don't want to ruin your pretty little alternate form, don't you?"

Hip-hop growled in frustration. This human was very...stubborn, and Hip-hop was regretting following her and probably the girl saving Hip-hop from those human authorities. Hip-hop slammed her door open suddenly, causing Laine to stumble backwards. Laine glared, but regained her cool. When Laine got in, she made a point of slamming Hip-hop's door while she opened the garage. Hip-hop hissed through her radio and instantly sped out, causing little flames to dance along the tracks caused by the high friction that Hip-hop's tires had caused with concrete and whatnot.

This was going to be a long drive.

"_So how do you know about us_?" Hip-hop brought up the question again. Laine looked out the window.

"Persistent. But...you would be surprised on what I know. After all..." this time, Laine was smirking. "I am one of you."

Hip-hop slid to a complete stop, causing Laine to jerk forward and slam her nose on Hip-hop's window. Laine cursed.

"What the frag is your problem?" Laine yelled. Hip-hop started to drive, but this time, she caused her seat to fall backwards and strapped the seatbelt to restrain Laine,

"_You will answer my questions, or you will be succumbed to suffocation._" Hip-hop threatened. Laine growled.

"This is only a temporary body femme! Don't ruin it! It's still a human whether you like it or not!"

Hip-hop did not loosen her hold.

"Ugh..." Laine gave up, as she held out her arm. Slowly, the skin started to slowly peel off, and metal was revealed...Hip-hop gasped.

"Get it?"

"A...Pretender?" Hip-hop exclaimed. "I thought all Pretenders were on the Decepticon's side!"

"Don't judge our race because of that!" Laine frowned. "It's just that all of the Decepticon Pretenders..." Laine trailed off, pain on her face, as if she didn't want to share or remember a memory...

Silence fill the vehicle before Hip-hop identified the upcoming structure as Hoover Dam. "Bumblebee's signal is coming from...under that dam?"

"What are you going to do without harming the humans?" Laine asked, forgetting about the Decepticon Pretenders.

"I..." Hip-hop trailed off. Back at the bridge, she was so confident, but right now...she just wasn't. She braked, and just idled in that space while Laine was left to stare off into space. "He...could be suffering right now..." Hip-hop muttered. Bumblebee was like her little brother. Heck, she would do the same for any other Autobot that could have gotten captured.

"Hip-hop!" Laine warned. "Deception signals about five miles from here...Hip-hop? Are you ignoring me?"

However, the Autobot femme didn't hear the Pretender. Instead, she cast her hidden optics towards the Hoover Dam's bottom, and her sensors went on high alert. There was something that felt...powerful. It was luring her towards it...and then she started her engine, making a swift U-Turn and heading away from the Hoover Dam, causing Laine to widen her eyes.

"Where are you going? Are you abandoning your comrade?" she demanded. There was no comeback from the spy as everything became a blur outside the window. Laine frowned. There was something...off. Someone was interfering with Hip-hop's spark signal, processor signal, frag, this person was interefering with all the systems inside Hip-hop. Laine could tell because there was a high pitched frequency, and she had heard this once, on CYbertron, just like that time...

Her eyes widened. If this was the same, then Hip-hop was surely in trouble. However, Hip-hop quickly opened her door and kicked the Pretender out, causing the Pretender to scream as the high friction force caused her skin to burn away. Instantly, her Pretender form was made clear in the broad daylight, and it was her luck that it was the middle of the desert.

* * *

Review please, I NEED the information on how to improve. Is Hip-hop too mary-sue? Or is Laine one? Or do you not have enough information?


End file.
